With the explosion on the internet of news outlets, social network sites including Facebook and Twitter, and personal platforms such as blogs, it has become increasingly difficult to track all the narratives, conversations, and interactions proffered by these data sources. The overwhelming amount of sources of information and chatter provided by the aforementioned sources such as Facebook, Twitter, and blogs necessitates the identification of influencers and the determination of exactly how much influence their actions may have on the public at large for a variety of topics. An influencer may be any individual who interacts with other individuals in the context of a conversation—including publishers, authors, broadcasters, persons, organizations, bloggers, commenters, and social media users generating or participating in such conversations. President Obama's influence may arise by virtue of quotations in news media, mentions in blogs, and content generated by his @BarackObama twitter account. However, it is too time consuming to manually wade through all of the conversations to attempt to determine which participants and sources are most highly influential. A more efficient solution is therefore needed to determine influence levels of influencers.